Benefizgala
Benefizgala ist die vierte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Das Krankenhaus veranstaltet eine groß angelegte Spendengala, um Gelder für die Reparatur der Sturmschäden zu sammeln. Die Hauptverantwortlichen Jackson und Owen preisen das Event in den höchsten Tönen an. Als sie jedoch am Veranstaltungsort ankommen, müssen sie schockiert feststellen, dass die Gala unter dem Motto 'Zirkus' steht. Auch Meredith, Cristina, Callie und Derek sind davon nicht sehr überzeugt und zeigen keinerlei Begeisterung. Jackson möchte dies ändern und verspricht der Abteilung, die die meisten Spenden sammelt, besondere Förderung. Damit schießt er jedoch ein wenig über das Ziel hinaus, weil die Spendensammlung zu einem regelrechten Wettstreit ausartet, der besonders zwischen Meredith und Derek Überhand nimmt. Da die meisten Oberärzte auf die Gala gegangen sind, sollen die Assistenzärzte die Notaufnahme leiten und sind damit leicht überfordert. Shane beschließt, die Abwesenheit der Oberärzte auszunutzen, um selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen. Alex ist noch im Krankenhaus und empfängt eine Gruppe Junkies. An einem von ihnen hat er besonderes Interesse. Schon bald fällt Jo auf, dass Alex sich komisch benimmt. Auch Bailey ist im Krankenhaus verblieben und kümmert sich weiterhin um Webber, der noch immer die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigert. Bailey trifft außerdem auf einen neuen Patienten, der fortwährend darauf besteht, behandelt zu werden, obwohl seine Krebserkrankung unheilbar ist. Die Oberärzte legen sich auf der Gala mächtig ins Zeug. Callie geht buchstäblich über Leichen und erzählt ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft, dass sie verwitwet ist. Owen trifft auf eine Frau namens Emma, die ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch ist. Derek nutzt seine Talente und jongliert, um die Sponsoren zu beeindrucken. Ihm entgeht jedoch nicht, wie Meredith mit ihren Bekanntschaften flirtet. Die beiden erklären sich den Krieg. Auch Cristina hat ein potenzielles Opfer entdeckt und macht sich an die Arbeit. Jackson hat unterdessen festgestellt, dass den Gästen warmer Champagner serviert wird. Er begegnet April, die als einzige von dem Motto begeistert ist. Da er als Hauptverantwortlicher die Gala nicht verlassen kann, bittet er sie, aus dem Krankenhaus etwas zum Kühlen zu holen. April macht sich widerwillig auf den Weg. Derek holt seinen Sohn Bailey aus der Kinderbetreuung, um auf der Gala mit ihm anzugeben. Kurze Zeit später kommt Meredith hinzu, um Bailey zu stillen. April ist ins Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt und findet in einem Lagerraum die weinende Arizona vor. Arizona versucht, ihre Tränen vor April zu verbergen. April geht deshalb wieder zurück auf die Gala. Während sie die Kühlbox installiert, hört sie zufällig mit an, wie Callie von ihrem Leben als Witwe erzählt und Mitleid erntet. April greift sich eine Flasche Champagner und geht wieder zu Arizona, um sich mit ihr zu betrinken. Zeitgleich gerät Callie in Erklärungsnöte, als sie sich einer echten Witwe gegenüber sieht. Meredith erläutert Cristina, dass Baby Bailey auf ihr schönes Kleid gespuckt hat und sie nun bei den Sponsoren nicht mehr gut ankommen wird. Jackson geht auf die Bühne, um seine Rede zu halten. Er wird jedoch von einer herabstürzenden Akrobatin unterbrochen, die eine andere Frau unter sich begräbt. Die Akrobatin hat einen offenen Bruch und fährt mit Callie ins Krankenhaus. Die andere Frau hat innere Verletzungen erlitten. Meredith kann nicht widerstehen und fährt ebenfalls mit ins Krankenhaus. Cristina muss gleichfalls die Gala verlassen, da es dem Junkie-Patienten von Shane und Stephanie zusehends schlechter geht. Meredith lädt Derek dazu ein, mit ihr zu operieren. Bei Callies OP tauchen plötzlich ein dutzend Menschen in Begleitung von Jackson auf der Galerie auf. Jener war auf die Idee gekommen, den Sponsoren live die Arbeit der Ärzte näher zu bringen. Die Idee fruchtet, da viele bereits ihre Checkbücher zücken. Cristina bemerkt im OP, dass Shane großes kardiologisches Potential zeigt. Alex beobachtet die OP von der Galerie aus. Später findet Jo Alex in einem Hinterzimmer vor, der versucht, sich selbst Blut abzunehmen. Er gesteht, dass er befürchtet, dass der Junkie in Cristinas OP sein Vater ist. Shane ist nach seiner OP so berauscht, dass er Stephanie küsst. Just in diesem Moment betritt Jackson den Raum. Stephanie bringt daraufhin ihren Ärger zur Sprache, dass er sie nicht mit auf die Gala genommen hat und die beiden vetragen sich. Bailey hat ihren anstrengenden Krebspatienten in Webbers Zimmer verlegen lassen. Der Patient gibt Webber zu verstehen, wie sehr er an seinem Leben hängt und dass er nicht in diesem Krankenhaus sterben möchte. Er schafft es, Webber zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Cristina trifft auf den Sponsor, der sie den ganzen Abend umgarnt hat und erntet eine großzügige Spende. Sie begegnet außerdem Owen und schlägt ihm vor, gemeinsam etwas trinken zu gehen. Als jedoch Owens neue Bekanntschaft Emma hinzukommt, zieht sie sich etwas irritiert zurück. Jo hat die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung erhalten und teilt Alex mit, dass der Junkie tatsächlich sein Vater ist. Leah musste unterdessen den ganzen Abend Babysitter für die völlig betrunkenen April und Arizona spielen. Sie verfrachtet die beiden in ein Taxi und kümmert sich anschließend um neu eingelieferte Patienten. Auch Meredith und Derek beschließen, noch ein wenig länger im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, da ihnen die OP viel Spaß bereitet hat. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Cast *James Remar als James Evans *Raymond J. Barry als Gene Seers *Marguerite Moreau als Dr. Emma Marling Co Starring *Donielle Artese als Ari Rocchi *Tacey Adams als Widow Amos *Nicole Cummins als Nicole *Cynthia Youngblood als Cynthia Youngblood *Jennifer Lauren DiBella als Andrea Dibell Musik * Boom Ha 'von ''Smalltown Romeo feat. Shad K * 'What You Want '''von ''Impirio & Cru * 'Come Together '''von ''Spaceman feat. Suspence * 'Neon '''von ''Queen of Hearts * '''Strobes Pt. 2 von Lemaitre * 'Falling '''von ''Polly Scattergood * 'Hold Yourself Up '''von ''Polyphonic Spree * 'Poppin Bottles '''von ''Skully Boyz * 'Future Days '''von ''Pearl Jam Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Puttin' on the Ritz ''stammt aus dem Musical ''Puttin' on the Ritz. Trivia *Um die 200. Grey's Anatomy Episode zu feiern, hat jedes Cast&Crew - Mitglied von Shonda Rhimes eine Kreuzfahrt geschenkt bekommen. *Im originalen Intro und Outro werden Zitate aus der Muppet Show und Bugs Bunny verwendet: **"It's time to put on makeup. It's time to dress up right. It's time to get things started on the Muppet Show t...(tonight)" stammt von der Muppet Show **"Overture, curtain, lights. This is it. The night of nights. No more rehearsing and nursing a part. We know every part by heart. Tonight, what heights we'll hit. On with the show. This is it." stammt von Bugs Bunny *Derek macht eine Anspielung auf den Abschlussball in der Folge Der Tod und das Mädchen und dass Merediths Unterhose am nächsten Tag am schwarzen Brett hing. *Patrick Dempsey hat sein Studium abgebrochen, um in einem Zirkus zu arbeiten. Dass Derek auf der Gala jongliert, könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein. *Bei den Proben zu dieser Episode hat Sandra Oh ihren Kollegen gesagt, dass sie nach der 10. Staffel die Serie verlassen wird. Intro Jeder, der sich die Mandeln entfernen ließ, weiß, dass OP's nicht billig sind. Es kostet eine Menge Geld, ein Krankenhaus am laufen zu halten und wenn die Mittel knapp werden, ist es an uns, Geld zu beschaffen. Das bedeutet: Wir werfen uns in Schale und wagen uns aufs Parkett. Es wird Zeit mit der heutigen Muppet Show zu beg... Quatsch! Entschuligung, ich habe in letzter Zeit zu viele Kindersendungen gesehen. Aber man versteht, worum es geht. Outro Overtüre, Vorhang, Scheinwerfer. Das ist es. Die Nacht der Nächte. Kein Einstudieren und instruieren mehr nötig. Wir wissen alles auswendig. Heute wachsen wir über uns hinaus. Die Show kann beginnen. Bühne frei. Zitate *Cristina: Meredith Grey, so wahr ich atme und lebe! Ich hab dich seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen. Wie gefällt Derek der Mutterschaftsurlaub? *Meredith: Er ist im Vaterschaftsurlaub! *Cristina: Ja!! Okay. *Meredith: Wir haben was abgemacht. Ich arbeite nicht und er auch nicht. Das klappt echt super! *Callie: Ich wohn bei euch. Ihr seid zu Tode gelangweilt. Sie haben diese aufgestaute Chirurgenenergie. Dadurch wetteifern sie. *Meredith: Gar nicht wahr! *Callie: Und er gewinnt. *Cristina: Was? *Meredith: Das stimmt nicht!! Er hat es vorhin nicht geschafft, dass Zola ihre Schuhe anzieht. Ich schon! Ich konnte sie dazu überreden, also bin ich die Gewinnerin! Ich muss wieder arbeiten... *Derek: Was war'n das eben? *Meredith: Was war was? *Derek: Deine Augen haben gefunkelt. *Meredith: Was kann ich denn dafür, dass meine Augen von Hause aus funkeln? *Derek: Du hast geflirtet! *Meredith: Ich versteh nicht ein einziges Wort. Geh und jonglier ein paar Bälle!! *Derek: Du willst mich herausfordern? Kannst du haben! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode